My Turn!
by ChaosDynasty
Summary: Cid has agreed to answer any question that you may have. Rated T because...well, it's Cid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII...Yada, Yada, and all that Jazz. If I said I did Square would yell at me.

I know there are a lot of these "Ask a character" fics, but I decided to try my hand (or hands) at this. Besides, Cid was feeling left out.

"If you'd like to ask Cid a question, please leave a review after the beep."…………………beep.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you pawn the highwind and the Tiny Bronco so you'd have more cash to buy cigarretes, booze, or even your own bar?

-inferno

* * *

Inferno, 

Why in the hell would I pawn the Highwind, or the Bronco? I need the Highwind, that's where I keep all of my cigarettes. As for the Tiny Bronco, I keep that so I can get away when I need to, without being seen. It's kinda Fuckin' hard to not notice an airship goin' by. I still have a lot of my cash from our travels, though I still haven't figured out why or even how in the hell monsters carry gil. Besides, I don't really need to buy booze, or my own bar. I just go visit Tifa.

-Cid

* * *

Haha is there anyone who hasn't been caught yet? XD 

Ok hi Cid

1) Whats with the foul mouth?  
2) Who's your biggest friend in AVALANCE?

Thats all for now thanks for allowing me to waste your time.

* * *

Verycrazygirl, 

Hello,

Why? Is there some goddamn problem with how I talk?

My "biggest" friend? Well, Barret's the biggest out of all of us, heh. Actually, I'd have to say Cloud. Though he can be boring at times, he's still pretty cool. When he's drunk, I usually claim that I don't know him.

-Cid

As for anyone who hasn't been caught, I don't really know. I'd also rather not find out what it's like to be caught and loose what little money I have. Cause If I don't have money, I lose my sanity…wait, no, I already lost that.

-ChaosDynasty

* * *

Thanks for the questions.

Cid: Can I leave now?

CD: let's see,...no.

Cid: Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

What was it like being next to a goddess like Tifa?

* * *

GrieveVIII, 

If I spoke what was on my mind, Shera would probably try to fuckin' kill me.

-Cid

* * *

Dear Cid, 

What's your favorite airship you've ever built?

-CF

* * *

Crystal feathers, 

My favorite ship huh? Hmm, damn…well, considering that I didn't actually build the Shera, the Highwind is still my best. I've been working on restoring it after Meteor, and soon it should be functional again. Besides ya can never have too many airships.

-Cid

* * *

hey cid, 

do you think yuffie likes vincent?

whos the most annoying of all your friends?

can i ride on your ship?

is shera pregnant?

thanks for taking the time to answer my pointless questions.

* * *

DJxscribbles, 

I'll basically just answer your questions in order.

Since that little brat won't shut the hell up about "Vinnie," I'd have to say yes.

Cait…I don't think that Reeve programmed him to ever shut up.

How much are you willing to pay me?

Uhhh…do I really have to answer that?

-Cid

Pointless questions are the best kind!

-CD

* * *

Thanks everyone for your questions and reviews. I find amusement in wasting Cid's time. 

Cid: HEY!

What? it's true. Later peoples.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Cid,

If you had a robot, what would you program it to do?

-CF

P.S.  
Pointless questions r fun:p

* * *

crystalfeathers,

Actually, I have a robot. I bought it from a bunch of weirdos at gold saucer. I have yet to program it, but I plan to have it do chores (then maybe Shera will stop buggin' me to do them.) Fuckin' thing can't speak though, I might have to fix that. Oh, and if Cloud is around the robot, don't say the word 'dirtbag.' I don't want to see the buster sword up close and personal again.

-Cid

Note: for any idea what in the hell he's talking about, see my other story, Dirtbag!

-CD

* * *

can i shoot you 140 times with a paintball gun? please? i wont shoot your airship up

* * *

Paintball Willie,

What the hell? Are you out of your Fuckin' mind? Why would I agree to that?

CD: You agreed to this.

You forced me into this.

CD: I prefer to call it 'volenteering with consequences.'

Besides, pain and I don't get along.

-Cid

* * *

Dear Cid,

1. Has Shera ever hid your cigarettes?  
2. What are your thoughts on those funny fanfic's that couple you with Vincent?  
3. How often do you say: "Shut up, sit down and drink yer Goddamn Tea!"

* * *

Leeta,

1. Yes. She still hides the damn things and this happens way too often, in my opinion.

2. First off, FOR THE LAST FUCKIN' TIME PEOPLE, I'M NOT GAY!...now that that's out of the way. Funny? I don't see how in the hell anything is funny about anyone that puts me with another guy!

CD: Dude, Cid, chill. Honestly.

3. I usually only do that when some asshole decides to disobey me.

CD: this happens at least twice a week.

Shut the hell up.

CD: no. Please excuse him for now. He's had some issues today.

* * *

Note to all yaoi fans: I don't mean to diss you guys (or girls) at all, this is just how I prefer to have things play out. Sorry, if any of you took any offence to any anti-yaoi statements that I make. I'm not entirely anti-yaoi. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Cid!

Remeamber me?

There is something I think everyone wants to know: are you a 40 year old virgin?

* * *

AkaiKamiRyu, 

How could I forget?

First off, I'm not even 40 yet. Secondly, even if I was I would only answer that question when hell freezes over.

CD: Actually Cid, considering Hell is a city here in Michigan, it's probably happened a few times. I think the better saying would be that it will happen when they take the F out of way.

Huh? There's no F in way.

CD: exactly. 

Smartass.

CD: I prefer the term "educated donkey" Note: Akai is my partner in "Crime"

-Cid

* * *

What's your favorite color? (Kinda boring, but I had to ask ') 

-CF

* * *

crystalfeathers, 

Blue, naturally.

-Cid

* * *

Dear Cid,  
1) If you got one free pass to kick someone's , besides myself, who would it be?  
2) I hit someone upside the head with a walking stick the other day, and it was fun. Is that why you chose to use the spear as a weapon?  
3)Are you going to space again anytime soon? If so, you should definetly kick some alien ... Again, if you count Jenova. 

Inferno.

* * *

Inferno, 

Why? Are you giving me the opportumity? I'd like to kick ChaosDynasty's ass for forcing me to do this.

CD: you agreed to this. (without knowing the entire deal, mind you!)

No, I use a spear because of my heritage, with being a dragoon and all that shit.

I wish. I don't have enough Gil to build another rocket, and Reeve is being a pain in the ass and won't give me the money to build one.

P.S. Just because I carry dynamite around doesn't mean that I'd be stupid enough to be blown up by Reno throwing a cigarette butt at me. Yeah, I saw that.

-Cid

* * *

Sorry about the wait for the update. I was on vacation, and wasn't allowed to bring my computer. not that it really would have done me any good without internet though.

-ChaosDynasty


	6. Chapter 6

To CD: Glad you're back.

To Cid: What's the number one reason you want to go to space? What would you do there?

-CF

* * *

crystalfeathers,

Hmm…the number one reason? Well, basically, it's always been my dream, there's really not much else to it. As for what I would do there…I'd probably stargaze a lot. I'd see it as a way to get away from the problems in life.

CD: Thanks CF…..WOAH, you actually said a paragraph without swearing, Cid!

Shut up damnit.

CD: so much for that…

-Cid

* * *

What are your feelings on being paired with the following people?

Vincent  
Tifa  
Yuffie  
Cloud  
Barret  
Shera

* * *

Lord Divestre Croft,

Vincent- I'M NOT GAY DAMNIT!!!

Tifa- I really don't see too much wrong with this, except Cloud chasing me with that big ass sword of his.

Yuffie- WTF? She's way too young for me. That's just wrong. Though I think she has a thing for Vincent, and that in itself is kinda creepy.

Cloud- Hell no!!! I'll say it again. NOT GAY!

Barret- (look of sheer and absolute horror)

Shera- What do you think?...We are married to each other after all.

* * *

-Cid

me again

1) if you had a daughter, would you let her do your hair and nails?  
2)if you had a son, whould you name him "Cid Jr."?

* * *

Akai,

You're gonna constantly bug me aren't you?

No. That task I'll leave to Shera. Besides my hair's too short anyway. That and I don't want to be the laughing stock of the ENTIRE FUCKIN' WRO!!!

Why not? Sounds like a plan to me.

-Cid

* * *

Really like it so far CD. I'll try and think up some questions too . does our IM story still apply in this Cid? If it does, it makes it a lot easier to come up with a question but may confuse other people...hm

Kiyasha Hoshi,

Huh?

CD: The question was aimed towards me Cid.

Oh. Fine. You answer it then!

CD: If you'd shut up for a while, I would. Ok, Ki, as I stated to you earlier, no our IM world does not apply to him. If you ask him anything related to that story, you'll probably confuse him, not that he isn't confused anyway.

HEY!

CD: (ignoring Cid)Which is why I'm gonna slightly change the rules. Since I have the Cid from our IM world here, you can ask him questions as well (this applies to you too Akai). Just specify which one you are speaking to.

-Cid

* * *

Thanks for all the question and comments peoples. If you have any questions for the Cid from the original game, I have figured out time travel now, and can get him to answer questions as well. I might even be able to have Shera answer some questions if you have any for her.

Later!!!

Cid: Wait! There's more than one me?!

CD: Yes, one is sleeping over there in the corner, though I wouldn't advise waking him up. He's grouchy when woken up, just like you are!

Cid: I'll pretend I didn't hear that last comment…

CD: good, now SHUT UP SO I CAN END THE CHAPTER!!!!

Cid: ...

CD: That's better. Ok. Later peoples!!


	7. Chapter 7

When did you and Shera get married?

2. Gotten her pregnant yet?

3. What are your opinions of the following people? Be brutally honest. What do you think of them?-Kadaj-Yazoo  
-Loz  
-Sephiroth  
-Scarlet  
-Cloud  
-Palmer  
-Tifa  
-Heideggar  
-Rufus  
-Reno  
-Rude  
-Barrett  
-Marlene  
-Red XI/Nanaki  
-Vincent  
-Yuffie

4. Have you ever tried to stop smoking?

5. What happened to the Highwind? I mean, did you stop using it because it ran on mako power and what did you do with it? And the Tiny Bronco, for that matter.

6. Where did you find the Shera?

7. Last question (for now): What does Shera think of the bikini-clad babe gracing your signature on the floor of both the Highwind and the Shera?

Cuss on, Cid!  
-Queen

* * *

Dantesdarkqueen,

Wow, shit, that's a lot of questions. I guess I'll just have to go down the list.

1) a year after we defeated that fucker Sephiroth.

2) Uhh……heh, not sure how to answer this one.

CD: Fine, I will then. Yes.

………………

3) Brutally honest huh? Aright.

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz – They're fuckin' psychos.

Sephiroth – As I said before, fucker.

Scarlet – whore (CD: but we all knew that right?)

Cloud – He's got his issues, but he's pretty cool.

CD: you have issues as well.

Palmer – I'm glad that truck hit him. A pain in the ass is what he was. I almost wish he woulda walked into the Bronco's propeller, Though I woulda hated the cleanup afterwards.

Tifa – I can't say anything bad about her. For one, she'd beat me to a pulp, and two, I'd lose the privilege of getting free drinks.

Heideggar – Ass. The shithead demoted me back in SAF.

Rufus – His dad was a shithead. He's a smug shithead.

Reno – my impression of him improved when he didn't try to kill me, but that's still not sayin' much

Rude – I don't know two much about him. He really doesn't say a lot. I swear he's got an endless supply of sunglasses though.

Barret – he and I have a lot in common. We usually end up being drinkin' buddies too. (CD: common factors: swears, drinks, gruff appearance. The only real difference that I can see is that Barret is big, black and has a gun for an arm. You, Cid, are short. I mean c'mon, I'm 5'9") …….I'm not short.

Marlene – Cute kid. Almost makes me wish I had one…………almost….

Red – wiseass with teeth.

Vince – I still think he's a vampire, but I'd never tell him that. He'd probably shoot my fuckin' head off.

Yuffie – annoyance. Not much more to it (CD: though she does deserve some respect.)

4) yes, Shera forced me to…I don't smoke as much now, but to say the least. It didn't fuckin' work.

5) I'm still tryin to work on the repairs to the Highwind, along with remodifing the engines. As for the Bronco. I still fly it. That's just when I'm by myself though.

6) I found it frozen in a fuckin' glacier in Northern Crater when we all went back. I lost count on how long, and how many fire 3 spells, it took…..damn.

7) She doesn't have too much of a problem with it...considering that it's her. No one else knows of this except the two of us.

Cid

* * *

I have returned from the great beyond!!!! Okay so here's the gist. Any reviews with multiple questions, such as this one for example, will be answered in chapters buy them selves. This makes for an easier format for me. That and the chapter won't be too long. This also means that I will be cranking out more chapters, and maybe faster now too. Apearently Cid doesn't have too much goin on. At least he doesn't now….hehe. I'll update faster, I swear!!! CD 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm BACK!!! Now that I finally got Cid off his lazy ass, here's some answers.

* * *

Ok questions (at last):  
1) What do you think of Cid/Nanaki? o.0 i think its wrong but there is a 'M' with you two.  
2) Care to pay a visit to our Q&As?  
3) Reno says 'Yo' in a mocking tone.  
4) I have Nanaki for one chapter ha XD.  
5) Am I annoying you yet XD?  
6) By the way... your a good fighter.  
thats it for now -hears crashing and shouting- -sigh- not again . . -Goes to stop Axel burning Reno's hair... again-

* * *

Verycrazygirl, 

1) I have to agree with you on that. WE'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME FUCKIN' SPECIES!!!

2) Only if Reno admits that I can fly a chopper better than he can!

3) –gives Reno the finger- …pain in the ass.

4) …ok…-looks confused-(not sure what that has to do with anything.)

5) If you are taking annoyance lessons from Yuffie, or Reno…then no, not yet.

6) Thanks.

-Cid

* * *

Me, yet again! 

Cid, what would you do if Vincent suddenly turned out to be a girl?

and what would YOU do if you woke up one morning as a girl or found out Shera turned into a guy?

these are just the tip of the giant iceberg of questions that I have to torture you with. So look out! (VEG)

I hope you answer ALL of my questions this time. If not, here's some more for you to chew on:

1) What would you do if Shrea started dressing like you, talking like you, and acting like you?

2) Which weapon do you think Shrea prefers: Shotgun or whip?

& 3) If you got laid off, would you and Cloud start a Daycare service?

That it... for now... Ja ne!

* * *

Akai, 

…alright, I know this came in two reviews, but I'm gonna answer them all at once.

There is an easy answer that applies to both of the first two: I'd fuckin' FREAK!!

1) If Shera started actin' like me, I'd wonder what point she's tryin' to make…or wonder what the fuck she's on.

2) …WHAT IN THE HELL OCCURS IN YOUR TWISTED MIND?!

3) Where the fuck did you get that idea?

Airight, I got some questions for you now. Where in the hell did you learn to spell? (CD: heh, that rhymes!!!) And what does (VEG) mean?

CD: it's short for "Very Evil Grin."

Oh…shit.

-Cid

* * *

This is a stupid question but please, answer it. 

In Fanfiction there are a lot of +18 fics about you, but there aren't a pairing about you with your wife. Why? Is the only oficial pairing in the game/AC/DoC! What do you think about this?

A Cid/Shera fangirl XP

* * *

Shikashi Irvin-chan, 

There ain't no such thing as a stupid question.

CD: Ain't, isn't a word Cid.

Since when?

CD:…

Anyway,

Why?...I don't really know, as for what I think about it, I think that some people on this planet are really fucked up. I mean, Come On, Shera and I are fuckin' married now, for Bahamut's sake! What the hell is wrong with you people?!

CD: -sigh- here we go again. Off on another rant.

-Cid

* * *

Woot! another chapter up! kissychan1101, I will have your answers up probably later tonight. Cid has answered them, I just have to try and decipher his handwriting.  



	9. Chapter 9

Oi, Shido! Got a few (!) questions fer ya!

1. When the hell are you going to answer these questions we're shooting at you?

2. Is Sephiroth gonna kick your for ripping off his question-answering fic idea? (Kidding. I'm only poking fun. I can't remember the name of the fic, but it was something like Ask Sephiroth. If you can find it, I'll be your best friend)

3. What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?

4. Is Shera the chick you painted on the side of the Highwind?

5. Do you own stock in Philip Morris USA?

6. How hard did you fiend for a cigarette when Squenix made you quit smoking for Kingdom Hearts?

7. Did your agent force you to do Kingdom Hearts, for that matter?

8. What's your take on the bevy of Valewind and Ciffie fics circulating out there in cyberspace?

9. Who's the better chocobo rider: you, Spike, or Tifa?

10. Any idea why Shera didn't kill you in your sleep before you apologized to her for being an insufferable bastard for all those years?

11. How the hell can you Jump thirty feet in the air and land without pulverizing your legs and/or head? I know you're a dragoon, but come on!

12. Did Shera kick your for destroying the Sierra at the end of DoC?

13. You seem like a smart guy. So answer me this: why do the fanguys cream their jeans over Tifa all the time when both Tifa's and Aerith's polygons have the same bust size during play mode in the game? (Struth!)

14. You related to Kain?

15. Ok, this is it. (Thank gods) What's your choice between: sugar or plain? Chocolate or vanilla? Plain or ribbed: ) Almond Joy or Mounds? Heaven or hell? Regular cowboy killers or menthol?

LOL I can't wait to see where this fic goes. Good luck...Shido!

* * *

Kissychan1101,

1.) Hey, I got things I gotta do too ya know. So just chill the fuck out, damnit.

2.) …I didn't even know that he was running one. Besides, I was blackmailed into doing this.

CD: -whistles while trying to look innocent- Oh, and by the way, I believe the original "Ask Sephiroth" was removed form the site. There is another called "the new Ask Sephiroth." Just use the search, you'll find it.

3.) Wutaian or Midgarien?

4.) Yeah, you got a problem with that?

5.) What's Philip Morris USA?...What the hell is stock?

6.) How hard did I…What? Kingdom Hearts?...oh, yeah. That pansy ass. Despite what people claim, and the fact that he looks like me, does not mean that we are the same person.

CD: What the hell? Where did that come from, Cid? You actually said something that sounded extremely intelligible. That's not like you.

…heh, that didn't sound like me did it. Let me rephrase that then. I'm not the same fuckin' person as that ass, an I don't care what any of you morons say!

CD: That's more like it. MOVING ON!!!

7.) Once again. Not me.

8.) Bevy? What the hell does that mean? (CD: get on with it Cid!) Anyway, I'll say it again. I'M NOT GAY!!! Me and Yuffie?...gah, that is just wrong.

9.)As much as I'd like to say I'm the best…it's not true, though I hate admitting it. Tifa is the best, but then again, with her being the lightest of the three of us, it's kinda common sense.

CD: like you would know anything about common sense, Cid.

10.) I don't fuckin' know! Ask her!...okay, so maybe I was an ass, but "insufferable bastard?" I don't know if I'd go that far.

11.) Simple. I don't land with my legs, and I sure as hell don't land on my head! The spear takes most of the blow, cause it's the first thing to hit the ground. I just kinda land behind it.

12.) I didn't destroy the Shera at…wait, what's DoC? (CD: The battle against Deepground) oh yeah, that time. As I said, I didn't destroy it. It just needed some repairs. Though she did chew my ass out royally for crashin' the thing. I don't think she believes that it wasn't my fault.

13.) My guess is that it's also the fact of what Tifa wears. I think miniskirt is an understatement…I hope she didn't hear that.

14.) You mean you didn't notice that we both have the same last name? He's my great grandfather actually.

15.) Sugar.

Chocolate.

What?

Depends on my mood.

I don't think I'm goin' to heaven at this point. (CD: okay so that's more my thought, heh gotta love manipulate materia!)

Uh…whatever's on sale.

-Cid

* * *

END!!!...for now anyway.

* * *

woot! another chapter. 

Cid: are we done yet?

Quit yer bitchin' Cid, we're done for now.

Cid: about damn time!


	10. Authors Note

Hey Peoples,

I know that I've been gone for a very long time, and I really don't have that much of an excuse…sorry about that. Though recently, I've wondered to myself if I truly have what it takes to be a fanfiction writer. I can co-write, as I have been, but have contemplated my solo capabilities. This is about the only story, written solely by me, that has even made it very far.

That and I have noticed that, with time, fewer reviews/questions have come in. I know that this is partially a result of my own lack of updating, but I'm starting to run out of material.

If anyone has any helpful criticism, or any such advice for me, I'm more than willing to try anything at this point. I am also, unfortunately, losing motivation for fanfiction, and drawing, which is why I don't update often anymore. If you would like to see this story continue, please review. I'm kind of at wits end here.

-ChoasDynasty


	11. The Real Chapter 10

Disclaimer:….yeah, I think you all know the spiel by now….

So, here's the real 10th chapter. I've decided that I won't give this up. Things have been running better for me recently.

* * *

I love this, its hilarious. Here are my questions.

1. Have you ever gotten really drunk and kissed someone in AVANLANCHE or the turks?

2. Do you make Shera shave your back?

3. Do you like my dress?

4. Do you want to borrow the dress?

Thanks for reading my questions Cid!

* * *

Leonora T,

1.)If I was drunk, then how the fuck am I supposed to know?

2.)…I'm not answering that…

3.)Huh?

4.)Who do I look like? Cloud? I don't cross-dress damnit!!

~Cid

* * *

Alright, here's the next one.

Hmm...well, well I have one question for the king of cigarettes and cursing... Will you come outside to play?

* * *

nariosaw,

I'm not even sure what to say about this one. Well other then the fact that I don't like the way you put that…You are not to come within 10 feet of me…EVER!

~Cid

* * *

HAHAHA!

Thanx for answering my questions, but I still have more!

1)If you and the rest of AVALANCH got stuck on "Survivor", who would you vote off first?

2) What would you do if "someone" released a video of your "privet moments" with Shera to the rest of the planet?

3) How would you react if your 16 year old daughter got pregnet? and Cloud's son was the father?

I beleve that's enough torment for now. Answer if you want me to ask more, or don't and I'll keep asking. TYL (Torment You Later) VEG

* * *

Akai,

1.)Yuffie, then I wouldn't have to worry about any of my shit being stolen.

2.)What's with the goddamned quotation marks?.....wait…if you did anything, I'm gonna fucking kill you…

3.)How in the hell do you come up with this shit?! Seriously, What the fuck?!

~Cid

P.S. Quit it with the fucking VEG shit. You aren't allowed within 10 feet of me EITHER!

* * *

Hey Cid.  
Are you a CloudxTifa or CloudxAerith fan??

* * *

kaitlynelizabeth.

I usually stay out of other people's fucking love lives. Though with the fact that Aeris got killed by Sephiroth…well, you get my point.

~Cid

* * *

Again with me!

1) How and why did you take up smoking?

2) Do you keep in contact with your old teammates from the academy?

3) Do you own a PlayStation? and do you like playing with yourself? *wink wink* ^__-

Contemplate these and my others for now. I need time to think of new ways to torment you

* * *

*sigh* You're not gonna leave me alone are you?...

CD: Remember the contract Cid?

Fine, I'll answer the damn questions…

1.)How? That's easy. Same way that every one else does. They light one up. As for why…Well, I don't even remember anymore…

2.)What? you mean the Air Force? Not really. There's only one guy that I keep in touch with that has known me for that long…Though he technically wasn't part of SAF. That still counts, don't it?

3.)A what? What the hell is a PlayStation?...And Stop coming up with these weird ass questions damnit!!

I will get a restraining order against you if I have to...

~Cid

* * *

Dear, Cid

I was wondering several things (duh!) and was hoping you would answer them.

For starters -

1. What do you think about being defined as "THE" Cid, though they've had one for every single FF game? What do you think about the ** who stole your name? ;(  
2. Not so much a question, just that...cussing is bad for your soul. And if you're Shera is pregnant, you really shouldn't say that around the kid. GODDAMMIT CID! FLAME ME IF YOU WANT but it's still true. :(  
me a hypocrite. I don't care. I don't do it as much as you.  
3(a). No, scratch that. You still like me right? RIGHT?! I'm sorry. Sorta.  
4. Er...not a question again. Just wanted to say I F**CKING LUV YA CIDDY! :3 Your awesome. ;D  
5. If you could, could you please, PLEASE tell Cloud to get OVER that dead flower girl's **?! I love her, but C'MON. She's dead and Zack's dead for heaven's sake! There ya go, damn. Tell him to move the hell on. From me. Make sure you do, and let me know what he says? :|  
6. Oh, and smoking is bad for ya too. Both your soul AND your lung goes with that **. Just don't. I want you to be around for a long time. When you die from emphysema/cancer I will cry. :'(  
7. Do you believe in spanking/switching/cussing out (boo) you're kids when you have them? (Deny it, but it's only a matter of time for it happens. ;] )  
8. Let me know if I made your ** day shittier.

Thanks for answering my "questions". Just let Chaos dynasty know that she is an AWESOME writer and that she should IN NO WAY quit this story?!

Lots of love,  
darkangel8694

* * *

Darkangel8694,

That is a lot of things, though, due to being forced to do this, I have to answer them all. So, here goes.

1.)I don't exactly know what the hell you're talking about, but if anyone steals my name, they'll find out how bad I am when I'm really pissed off.

2.)What?...Alright, well, if you want a flame, let me get my fire materia.

CD: That isn't what was meant, Cid.

Huh? Well, what the fuck does it mean then?

CD: just keep going…

Fine.

3.)…Now I'm confused.

3a.)Sorta? What the hell kinda apology is that?

4.)Heh, I know.

5.)Trust me, we've all tried. He's not as bad as he used to be about this, though. I guess we could all keep trying though.

6.)Well, if it makes ya feel any better, Shera's been tryin to force me to quit. And I mean 'force'. Let's just put it this way, of course I feel pucking threatened when there's a shotgun aimed at my head!

7.)Woah, wait, hold up here…I haven't thought about that…

8.)To put it simply, it can't really get any shittier then it has been with being forced to do this, then come home and get fucking chewed out because Shera didn't know where I was.

CD: Thanks for the compliment. I was in a bit of a depression for a while, but now I'm back.

~Cid

* * *

Author's note: I'm gonna keep going with this. Thnx for all the reviews everyone, and keep coming up with questions. We all know that Cid loves them!

Cid: Shut up.

CD: Hmm…….nope!


End file.
